bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Elfin
is an elf-like Bakugan with a frog head on top of her normal head. She is Marucho's third Guardian Bakugan and appears in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Bakugan.com Elfin tests Marucho to prove he is a worthy partner. Can change attributes to gain an advantage during battle. Protects the Bakugan in the forest from the Vexos. Can shoot arrows out of its fingers. New Vestroia Handbook Appearance A cross between an amphibian and a fairy with a long tail, wing-like flippers, and webbed hands and feet. Battle Style Elfin can choose from Aquos, Ventus, and Darkus attributes in battle. She loves to turn the tables on her opponents with a quick attribute change. Where You've Seen Her Marucho made a promise to himself to win back Preyas, battle the Vexos, and save New Vestroia. But he couldn't do it without a Bakugan to brawl with. While searching the woods of New Vestroia, he encountered Elfin. She refused to join him at first but changed her mind when Mylene showed up to steal the Bakugan in the forest. Elfin and Marucho have been brawling together ever since. What You Should Know When Elfin met Preyas, it was a perfect match. They're both outgoing and like to joke around, especially when things get tough. Ultimate Handbook Elfin has a sense of humor and a lot of energy in battle-just like her good friend, Preyas. Elfin's attribute changing power gives her an advantage over almost any opponent. She can also shoot arrows from her frog-like fingers. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In Marucho's Mission, it is shown she protects the Bakugan in the forest from the Vexos. She later tested Marucho to prove his worthiness as a partner. Together they battled the Aquos Vexos member Mylene Farrow with Elfin facing off against Abis Omega, then Clawcer and Stug at the same time and then facing the Bakugan Trap Tripod Theta. While Elfin was able to defeat her first three opponents without getting into a serious jam, she was overpowered by Tripod Theta and would have been captured if not for the intervention of Ingram and Shun Kazami who were nearby. In Surprise Visitor and Gate Crashers, she faced off against Sylvee under the command of Shadow Prove and after a relatively tough fight emerged victorious. In Duel in the Dunes, Elfin lost a brawl against Mega Brontes and Volt due to the ability Aurora Dimension, but she was not taken due to the power level difference only being 400 Gs. Also, Elfin's voice changed in Underground Take Down to a more bubbly and spunky version of her previous cute and sweet one. Elfin tags with Ingram to battle Elico and Hades and they win. In Final Countdown, Elfin along with Ingram and Thunder Wilda almost crack the code to free Hydranoid, Skyress, Tigrerra, Gorem, and Preyas. Elfin then trips and accidentally cracks the code. Then Elfin, Ingram and Wilda dance in a ring: Elfin: "I'm so brilliant!". Ingram: "Yes you are!". Wilda: "Victory! Well done!" In Reunion, she and Preyas fight over who's Marucho's Guardian Bakugan, Marucho resolves their argument by letting both of them be his Guardian Bakugan. In Six Degrees of Destruction, Elfin evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving their Attribute Energies to Drago and the others. Elfin gained Frosch's Attribute Energy and evolved to Minx Elfin. ; Ability Cards * Wing Mercury: Adds 200 Gs to Elfin. (Ventus) * Twin-Back: Any G-Power taken from Elfin is returned and doubled. (Aquos, Darkus) * Moon Rainbow: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Elfin. (Darkus) * Delta Marine Snow: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities for a short time. * Subterra Reaction: Changes the opponent's attribute to Subterra. * Shooting Stardust: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Elfin. * Blue Shield: Adds 200 Gs to Elfin. * Jamming Out: Reflects the opponent's ability. (Ventus) Physical Game Elfin was released in all Attributes as a G-Power and Attribute Change Bakugan. The highest G Power on the attribute change is 780 Gs and changes to Aquos, Pyrus, and Ventus. In Japan, the Aquos version that can change to Darkus or Ventus in BST-05 comes with 400 Gs, 420 Gs, or 440 Gs. The Aquos version that can change to Darkus or Ventus in BO-06 comes with 420 Gs, 440 Gs, or 460 Gs. Video Game Defenders of the Core Ability Cards: * Rain Torrent: Elfin fires an explosive energy ball. * Water Wall: Triggers a powerful combo attack. * Water Singularity: Generates a shield to deflect shots. * Water Pillar: Summons a violent plump of water at an opponent's feet. Trivia * Elfin has some strange personality quirks as when she finishes off a Bakugan, she will strike a pose very similar to the one of Sailor Moon. Her looks also resemble the character. ** Elfin's frog head looks like Usagi Tsukino's hair from the anime Sailor Moon. Usagi's clips are represented by Elfin's frog head's eyes and her hair is represented by the fins out of Elfin's frog head. ** When Elfin appears she does a thing similar to Sailor Moon's transformation, Moon Prism Power, Makeup! *** Also, some of the cast members of Bakugan also were in the DiC dub of Sailor Moon. * Just like Preyas, she uses a parody of Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken, a deadly martial arts technique from the anime Fist Of The North Star, when she uses Shooting Stardust. * Along with Preyas and Elico, Elfin is fully animated and her mouth moves when she talks. * Elfin is the only female Bakugan in the main lineup in New Vestroia. * In the anime, she has five fingers, while in the game she has three. * Her name is based on elves, mischievous mythical creatures. * Elfin and Preyas have the same basic ball form, probably due to how Preyas said that she is part of the Preyas family of Bakugan. * It is interesting to note that when she first met Marucho while they were about to battle Mylene, she told him that she would agree to a temporary partnership whereas after they, as well as the other Brawlers, destroyed the three Dimension Controllers, she sounded more interested in being Marucho's Bakugan for longer. * In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, she is the second non-Trap Bakugan to battle the player (the first is Maxus Dragonoid in Interspace), although she is the first non-Trap Bakugan to battle the player under Vexos control. de:Elfin es:Elfin pl:Elfin Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Great Articles Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance